Deku quirk is author
by modXX23
Summary: This boy writing the story and might not be the sweet izuku we all know
1. chapter1

So let me being with his quirk.

Quirk-author while having anything to write on and with he can pick what happens.

Also when active it effects others around him.

Example-if he was failing a class he could either write to make him self the smartest person alive or write the "teacher when grading put the wrong test score for izuku, and went to change it" now that means his teacher actually thinks he mess up and is now fixing the problem. Now let get on with the story

We began with 5 year old izuku playing with his friends and sharing his allmight toys. When he then notice that bakugou hands started to do small explosions and all the kids were shock seeing him awakening his quirk, teachers came and were a little surprise about this kid power. And as normal bakugou get to cocky and thinking he the best and same thing happen for a week with other students, until izuku mother thinks it time for him to get him check for a quirk

**The doctor(couldn't be me)**

Doctor- well man it appears your son is quirkless.

Inko- no that can't be true all the other kids have signs of showing a quirk. Can you do some more test?!

Doctor- i can try but it useless.

All this happing izuku is just dead inside

**Two hours later**

Doctor "well ma'am um,well he doeshaveaquirk" izuku "WHAT REALLY!?!" Inko "HE DOES?!? I KNEW IT!" Doctor "turns out your son has one strong quirk! May be stronger than allmight or anyone." Inko well can you tell us what it is" Doctor " well what we decided to call it is writer,giving anything he writes come true. ANYTHING!". Inko " you hear that izuku you have a quirk"

**Back home leaving the ice cream shop for a snack**

"So izuku do you want to play hero!?" Inko said with a small allmight smile. "nah, not right now mommy, I want to try out my quirk so i can show it at school." this weirded out inko, because he never said no to that. "Ok you can test out your quirk sweetie" she said it like, her friend said they couldn't come to her birthday party. izuku now in his room with the door lock and thinking of what he should do "at this point i can become the best hero" izuku says after writing a page of what is going to happen tomorrow.

**School(fucking hate being here)**

"So today class is show and tell so let see who wants to go first?" Everyone raising their hand. The pre K teacher face was a little worried but pretending it was a hard choice. "Hmm who should i pick" seeing shock that izuku was actually raising his hand "izuku, why don't you share today." yes izuku said out loud. "Ok so today i-" "showing off your allmight toys" bakugou said out loud, getting respect from his lackeys. "Bakugou don't talk when someone is sharing" bakugou looking to the side saying ok. " continue izuku" izuku getting his confident back "ok today am showing my Quirk which allows me to do anything, watch!" izuku somehow starts floating in that air and having one side making a fire ball and the other electricity running down his arm. Everyone in shock seeing izuku showing off 3 quirks! "Omg" bakugou says being a little sad, thinking he was the best but when seeing deku weak deku with 3 quirks!, he started to feel angry thinking he was just a Obstacle he need to break to be the number 1 Hero.

**Seven years later**

Izuku is now muscular,handsome and well dressed, because of his quirk setting in his classroom with the same people in pre school. "So class today were be planning for our future" the whole class sighs " Who am I kidding, yal all want to be heros right!. So let go to the track to use your quirks" everyone happy showing off their quirk "now remember school rules forbid using your quirk inside. So let see what school you guys can sign up" a blond boy stands "Don't group me up with these losers teach" bakugou said making everyone mad and talking back "shut up extras i fight you all!" this with a evil grin "So bakugou you register for UA, and having a good score on their test" everyone shock hearing the teacher say UA the hardest school to enter, having only 3% of people enter only the strongest can get in. "Oh! Izuku you also wanted to go to UA" now all boys looking at deku and the girls lust in their eyes looking at deku. "Yes, i do want to go to UA" everyone silent until a blond boi stands up "you izuku want to go to UA, Ha don't make me laugh your quirk may be strong but not like mine, both strong and flashy" Izuku Releasing small amount blood lust at bakugou, "so a fight to want tough guy?!" everyone not knowing what to do but stay still fearing for their lives. "Hey, quit it you two or i have both of you suspended from school!" uh bakugou went seeing this could messing him up and his hero career.

**3 hours after school**

izuku after all that in school left going to a store buying so snacks, but not having enough money he writes on his money saying "when walking down the street izuku would find 100 yen in a dirty book" 1 min past walking finding the 100 yen and buying his snacks. After some time he chooses to walk down a tunnel making it quicker for him to go home before his mother starts to worry about him. So he goes walking munching on his snacks not noticing a green goup falling behind him. Then before even attacking the boy the green sludge was frozen by a pillar of ice not knowing what just happen izuku turns around and says " wow i really was about to get attack by some green slime if i walk down, well i guess it doesn't matter" then a man appears at the other end saying "NEVER FEAR BECAUSE I AM- oh it seems my work was done, You boy was this your quirk?" izuku going a little fanboy over seeing allmight " well yes but like no?" Allmight confuse about what he just heard " isn't your quirk ice?" izuku look at him then back at the sludge villain trying to escape "could we talk in secret" after writing the trap the sludge with a glass dome, appearing in front of allmight shock seeing a glass dome forming around the sludge and giving it to allmight. "Well Thank You Boy,i just forgot you haven't told me your name and now we can talk in secret" allmight saying fast before his timer hits, izuku explains what his quirk is and what it can do. Allmight surprise how this young man have a powerful quirk thinking if was train he could be the best hero that ever lived, no not that even count in allmight head ( he be the best hero forever with his quirk. "Well boy i fear i must go farewell young man" allmight making a shock wave form his jump izuku just waving bye, now walking home going past a Alley where he see bakugou and his "friends" hanging out, so he continue his way home.

**Izuku not training before UA entrance exam only in a few hours**

"Izuku wait!" stopping izuku before reaching the door (inko can be the skinny lady cause izuku quirk wrote that her life is a good one and that they are loaded with cash but still live in a apartment cause why not but inko going to be the chubby one cause she cute like that) "Am so glad that you made it this far with your quirk and am very proud of you izuku" "thanks mom" closing the door only seeing a beam of light outside (this is what wrote to be really happy and not to be stress). As izuku walk writing what going to happen making sure he gets the highest score in both exams and battle, he also starts noticing everyone was looking at him seeing he fell from the sky making the ground shake and writing in his book(he jumped to not be late) the whole time as that just happened. When he sat down he noticed the yellow man didn't have a mic wondering how he would be able to talk to everyone until he heard him say hello. This made everyone cover their ears, this answer his question, STUFF BEING TALK ABOUT then out of nowhere a blue hair boy stood and said how their was a error on the paper about something and how it was wrong for UA to mess something like that up, but President mic just said because the last one count for 0 points and should be avoided for time sake, this made the boy quite and sat down

President Mic " let get to the battle field" everyone starts to walk and get ready to fight until they see the green boy with normal clothes and a notebook, thinking this boy must think he better than everyone. This for some reason angers the blue hair boy (aka lida) going straight toward him and saying things to izuku about how he should be more ready and take this more seriously izuku, matching face to face with lida saying he should focus on the city than him " 3 2 WHAT ARE YOU WAITING IN A REAL BATTLE THERE IS NO COUNT DOWN"

Here is where the story end for now. Now am going to explain why before fighting the sludge ge was trap, well when he writes it changes the future so the thing he wrote on tells him the effect of what going to happen. like about when he was at a standstill with bakugou he said he wanted to relieve stress so the out was the sludge. And allmight can be heal back to him old self or make him stronger also he would not ofa cause he to powerful and i don't know if i want him to have one girl or a whole haerm i don't know just comment


	2. Chapert2

**The First Test**

Izuku and everyone else rushes! To the city ready to fight and win. Almost everything is the same just that izuku is getting points just by looking at them. Making them break apart

See when coming to UA, they knew about this boy quirk but really didn't see much use for it thinking it was weak and not all that flashey. Also izuku did not knew what to do sense his quirk just let allows him to make whatever he writes come to reality, so he really over thought this.

**A few hours ago**

(In izuku mind) "I could make them explode,or punch them or i could" he continue to talk in his room with words surrounding his body, until his mother came in without knocking(who does that?) "izuku a-are you doing okay?" Being sweet it shine the whole room giveing izuku a idea of how he could get points in the test.

**Now back to izuku**

This boy just walking as all the teachers watching being amaze of what this boy quirk can do! "Well that was easy, i guess i'll continue to speed run this thing" being happy, knowing he could be in first place.

**(Note izuku could had just said he got the highest point with his quirk but that not how he want to play)**

As that happening the teachers decided to let one more test run.

"Let see how they do with a real problem" nezu says pulling down a lever needing to jump for it. As a the earth starts to shake everyone feet looking worried as a big bot starts to appear, destroying everything that stands in it's place. This making all the students fear for life knowing this was to much.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" a random boy yell, everyone now running izuku was about to do the same because all he needed was points and not to waste time "ONLY THREE MIN LEFT!" but befor leaving he saw one person. A girl with brown hair and a cute face(**note i most likey won't ship)** stuck underneath a pile of stone from the broken buildings.

"Now this where the fun BEINGS!" Izuku with a pen an paper beings to write (like deathnote) and close his book, jumping in the air with his right arm back, It was shinning bright red, before izuku said one word.

"SSSMMMAAASSSHH!!!!!"

Izuku in his mind "i said allmight thing!! Omg!!!" Land to the ground making a small crater. Everyone in shock of what they just saw, even the teachers were amaze of what one kid did, the most shock was smallmight knowing he ment the boy and knew what he could, but never thought he could one shot a zero pointer.

"TIME UP, WE NOW BE SENDING THE NURSE TO ANYONE INJURED" now a small lady starts walking towards izuku who was helping Uraraka cause her leg was mess up.

**Backhome(watch this,f#% it almost ready)**

**"**I-i-izkuku are you okay my baby!,do you want to rest or eat dinner?"

"Nah mom am fine. I just want to go to my room and rest a bit, call me when it dinner"

"Oh, o-okay"

**A few weeks later**

my boy izuku just chiling watch some youtube vidoes about heros fighting villains, before a loud mother yell "i-i-i-izuku you got mail form UA!" Crawling her way to Izuku, who really just chill knowing he was already going to win, but forgot to tell his mother, (what a mistake) "thanks mom, but can i have some privacy please" two min past as inko just walking side to sideworrying what was going to happen

**In izuku room**

"Better now then never i guess" as slowly he opens the envelope a tiny device drops out, then appears allmight saying he past, with one of the highest score in UA. This just make izuku seem more powerful like he can do anything! Then silent as allmight reach for him saying "Welcome izuku midoriya to UA" this praise was to much for izuku even though he was confident, it made him drop to his knees an start crying tears of joy. As his mother still outside sees that the door was opeing and izuku witha cute smile comes put. This putting a inko into a happy/ crying face seeing her own baby made it.

(This does put a smile on my face)

**Izuku shoping**

"Well i better get the egg if i want breakfast. Ooo there a new allmight action figure only just 5446.36!!! YEN!!! WHAT THE FU-" (that like 50.00 dollars not cheap) ask he cuts off after seeing floating women clothes go by. "WHAT THE HE-" before he's cut off again by a villain attacking the building he was in causing it to fall down, before even hiting the floor izuku had just one hand up holding the roof! Everyone in shock still just rush outside to get to safety.

"ALL RIGHT, YOU HEROS BETTER LEAVE ME ALONE!! OR OR I'll TAKE THESE HOSTAGES AND RIP THEM TO PIECES!!"

Villain-? Age-? Birth-? Quirk- slender (allows the person to make any part his body longer or bigger)

As indeed stood two pro heros mt.lady and kamui woods ready to attack if this villain tries to get away, but could do nothing if he hurts a hostages.

**Hostages**

(Inko,izuku, random couple, mother and daughter)

"Save us please"

"Omg! It a villain attack!"

"Someone help us out!"

The heros are getting ready to attack fast before things get to far. But the villain saw this and made his hand big, grabbing inko and making his hand into a fist.

"Ugh i can't b-breath!"

Lossing air quickly. Heors are still doing nothing cause there no way he can be stop. Izuku still getting out of the destroy building seeing that his mother was looking like she was about to die. Izuku with rage seeing what his that man was doing to his mother he took out his receipt and wrote.

"HEY VILLAIN!! YOU BETTER LET MY MOTHER GO OR I KILL YOU!!!!!"

"Ha you think you can beat me, you can try and i'lll squish your mother"

"HEY KID DON'T GET NEAR!"

"heros are suppose to risk there lives to-"

izuku getting closer letting out tons of blood lust causing the heros to fall down and anyone else to crawl away.

"protect"

Now closer to the villain he tries to kill inko but looks back to his hand gone, clean cut and nobody there.

"AAAHHHHH, MY HAND YOU DAMN BRAT I..I..I..KILL YOOOOUUUUU!!!!"

"and risk there lives to help those who are weak"

Izuku with blood lust walking towards the man. While People are screaming hero are running. He raises his hand and in one second.

"What just happen?"

"That villain...his head it..."

"GONE!!!!"

Everyone looks at the boy seeming scared. picking up his mother with a smile while his mother cryed of what almost happen to her, and what the effect it would cause for her 'baby' izuku. But they all saw what happen and knew that boy was hidding a monster. But none knew it if was good or bad.

**Writer**

Now i might end this


	3. Nice

so i been reading the Comments and i saw and u guys are actually likeing this like no joke this man is over power he can just do anything also yea sorry about the grammer and punctuation and how the characters talk. Am downloading that grammer shit cause my mic doesn't want to workbut yea.

So chapter 3 what would happen after deku just kill a villain to save his mother and getting first place in the UA TEST.

Also i don't know if eraser head could erase his quirk i say 50/50.

Also someone said to ship Oc with de. I think i might do a ship or with someone else or a... harem...

But yea just wanted to say that also i'll start writing chater 3 but also here a chance to see if you guys want a different one

**Book 2**

what if izuku quirk was music-

So what is mean by that he sings or play songs but he can make stuff happen so what a i guess a example would be let say XX song king of the dead so when he sings "i control my own death i don't no f%ing help"

So he turns to a grim reaper and would start making holes in the ground traping the person and also him self makeing see one more thing before they die.

**Backround**

He a singer with a quirk but he still sings pretty good and many don't even know if he has a quirk and if he would be evil or nah.

So yea that it and info about me

**Writer**

So am 16 and a male and sleep alot and have class and home work but "trying" to get in shape but i say am 50/50 i can write. I think like 1 week like 2 chapters

So bye and Commet about this if you want a video so instead of reading you can listen i might become a youtuber it up to you guys.

"WHAT THE FU!! WHERE THE HELL AM I?!?"

What the-.

**_Commet to see what happens next. A break into the fourth wall?_**


End file.
